


Flowers

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - English [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grief, Mourning, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Flowers

It would have been Lilys twenty-fifth birthday.  
A snowy January 30th. He wasn't able to return to Godric's Hollow for many years.  
But this year nothing could stop him.  
Severus held a bouquet of flowers in his gloved hand, a colorful mix, as Lily would have loved.  
Carefully he placed it under her name.  
She had been his best friend and yet he wasn't able to save her from death.  
„I'm sorry,“ he whispered as the first tears started to run down his cheeks.  
„Forgive me Lily!“  
Severus sobbed when the flakes started to mix with his tears.


End file.
